Third Time's The Charm
by DiezeL
Summary: Clark worries too much. With reason whenever Diana's involved. One shot.


Note: I came across a fic I wrote in another lifetime and decided to adapt it to SM/WW. I hope you find it enjoyable. As usual, I own nothing. All characters belong to DC. I'm back to semi-writing again and hopefully will publish another fic before the end of this month.

 **Third Time's The Charm**

Clark Kent should have known better. He cursed himself for thinking that this shouldn't be a problem. He thought himself an expert in all matters regarding her. In fact, she had assured him many times that it will be fine.

"Stupid, stupid Kent," he muttered to himself. This would be the third time that they're going through this. Third time's the charm, they said.

Yeah right.

Clark leaned back in his seat, impatience nagging at him. A man stood guard by the door that he wasn't allowed to pass. He had pleaded several times, using his relationship with her as a bargaining chip. All for naught as the guard was impervious to his pleas.

Diana had assured him that this would be the last time. He was determined that it would be, regardless of the outcome. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Definitely the last time, he reminded himself.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Clark?"

Kara stood by him, a questioning looking on her face. He didn't even realize she was there because he was so focused on Diana. "Kara, you made it."

The blonde young woman took a seat next to her cousin. "Of course. After the last time, I figured you would need all the support you can get."

Clark shook his head. "You know, we didn't even have to do this. First and second times gave me enough stress to last me a lifetime. This is the last time, I'm telling you, Kara."

His cousin gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, Kal. But it's really up to her. This not something that Superman can handle."

"Seriously though, did you know that the last time this happened, she-" Clark paused mid-sentence as a the doors down the hallway swung open.

"Clark Kent?"

"That's me," Clark worriedly replied. "Is she…?"

"You can see her. It's over."

Clark rushed past him as humanly as he can, careful to not blast through the doors. He wondered how he should greet her as he wasn't confident about this turn's outcome. Supportive? Sympathetic? Emphatic? Sad?

When he reached the assigned room, she had her back to him. He walked up to her and looked over her shoulder. "Diana?"

Diana turned to face her lover, her expression honest as always. "I passed," she simply said with a bright smile on her face.

Relief overtook him. "Congratulations!" He picked her up in his arms and swung her a bit. No more nights of fighting, no more periods of anxiety over the said issue. The third time is indeed the charm, he mused.

Kara came up behind them and made a noise. "Um, so I take it you passed?"

Diana let herself out from Clark's arms. She reached inside her pocket and proudly showed off her trophy.

Diana Prince  
Driver's License Number P682-994-1235  
Date Issued 10-22-2015

An amused chuckle came from Kara. "That's perfect! I remember when Clark was teaching me. I told him it was useless since we could fly. But he insisted we try to blend in as much as we can. Pa's truck barely survived."

"Yes, well no thanks to you," Clark chimed in. He turned to Diana. "You know we could have just asked Bruce to get this done. You didn't have to actually go through all of this."

"So you say. But you keep telling me about the wonders of the human experience," Diana countered. "I actually found this exercise very exhilarating. Reminds me of chariot racing back in Themyscira."

"This is definitely not the same as chariot racing. Rules of the road, remember?" Clark reminded her. "Also, since you don't have a car, you won't be really needing it."

"True, but I'm quite happy about this achievement," said Diana. "Now I can move on to the next thing on my list."

"Oh?" Kara mused. "What's next on your list?"

Clark's eyes widened with dread.

"Cooking lessons. Right Clark?"

"Oh." Kara looked at her cousin and immediately felt sorry for him.

Needless to say, during the course of the next few weeks, Superman suffered from bouts of mysterious food poisoning, making him unavailable for League duties.

End.


End file.
